heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Activation
The ability to cause any and all of the user's other abilities to autonomously activate, attack, or defend first insusceptible to any and all obstacle that may be in place. A variant synthesis of Autopilot, Event Manipulation, Self-Power Augmentation, Superpower Evolution and Universal Irreversibility. Capability Whenever someone or something enters its omnidirectional area of effect, Perfect Activation automatically takes pre-emptive measures and activates an ability or set of abilities chosen by the user beforehand. Absolutely capable of completely disregarding speed, universal time flow, and the sequence of causality inside any given universe, it is able to precede and transcend the active state of any opposing ability in its current vicinity including other physical or metaphysical attributes inside that area if those same attributes interfere with the effects under Perfect Activation. This ability pushes itself and all the abilities that it supports to get past any effect or obstacle regardless if they are already in place and prevent itself from being directly engaged or affected by any opposing influence. Any ability or attribute, cause or effect, whether offensive or defensive, active or passive that enters the area under Perfect Activation will surely be preceded by its transcendent activation and be temporarily disregarded altogether every time Perfect Activation or any ability under its effect activates. Simply put, this ability ensures the absolute possibility of an unstoppable pre-emptive attack and/or an invincible pre-emptive defense crushing any opposition from the very start. Application *Auto activates the user's ability or abilities of choice anytime and every time. All opposing obstacle may normally resume only after all effects die down. *Disregards any and all effect from opposing abilities by transcending their active states (including effects from passive abilities which are always active - e.g. Immortality, Invulnerability, etc). *Makes the user's offensive abilities take into effect first making their effects impossible to defend against, pre-empting any and all defensive abilities or attributes a target may have. Opposing effects may only resume after. *Makes the user's defensive abilities take into effect first making his defense pre-empt any type of attack or effect. Opposing effects may only resume after. *Can be programed in absolutely any way imaginable to suit even the strangest defensive needs. *Abilities under Perfect Activation can only be affected by another Perfect Activation ability (or others under it) giving another form of protection. *Gives the user's abilities an element of Acausality as an added effect. *Inside its area of influence all effects under Perfect Activation are all un-bypassable. *Effects resulting from abilities that inflict damage over time cannot be affected by anything else so long as they remain active under the effects of Perfect Activation. Limitation *Does not necessarily stop or nullify opposing abilities from activating... it only precedes them, somewhat delaying them as an effect. Soon after all the effects supported by Perfect Activation die down all opposing abilities/attributes may resume normally and the cycle can begin anew. Association *Causality Manipulation Known User *Doomweaver Trivia *Got the idea from Pokemon's 'Quick Attack'. *Unlocked by Doomweaver after meeting his omnipotent alterself. See Also *Retrocausality *Universal Causal Sequence Category:Fanon-power Category:Level 10